hamlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Political System of Hamland
Hamland is a political system which has developed over the years to incorporate new features. Important features include direct democracy, monarchy, regional governance and an independent court. Although it may seem intimidating at first, the political system of Hamland is both basic and flexible. The flexibility and changing nature of Hammish politics is both a key advantage for its survival, but can make it appear confusing for new members. The Chachis Del Nutra The key institution of the Kingdom of Hamland and the Commonwealth has been the Chachis Del Nutra. This title is Hammish for 'House of Commons', and is the assembly through which citizens take decisions. Every citizen is granted a seat in the chamber, and so Hamland can be considered a direct democracy. The Chachis' primary role is creating and voting on legislation. Any citizen can propose a new law, which is then discussed by other members before a vote is held. If it fails to pass, it can be amended to take other members' views into account, or it can be left to history. Laws are seen to represent the Commonwealth as a whole. Laws passed by the Chachis are binding in all areas except in areas where regional governments have implemented law. Where regions do not have local laws, they automatically use those of the wider Commonwealth. The Chachis, alongside the Seneschal, elect and appoint the Cabinet. The Cabinet are the Executive of the Commonwealth and include the Prime Minister, Minister of the Globe, Minister of the Homeland, Minister of the Sword and Minister of the Coin. The executive will often propose laws to the Chachis, and can be overthrown if the parliament passes a vote of no confidence. Much of the day-to-day politics therefore takes place in the Chachis. The Seneschal The Seneschal is the Head of State of the Commonwealth, whose name translates as 'Guardian'. After the departure of King Lewis I, Duke Juan Teadoir took up the role of Head of State, and has retained this role ever since. The Seneschal holds veto power over all laws passed by the Chachis, and often has a role in finding consensus of bridging gaps where there is disagreement before any vote. The Seneschal also formally appoints regional governors and members of the executive. In this sense, the Seneschal is an important actor in making sure that anything which happens in Hamland occurs fairly. The Commonwealth General Court The General Court has a role as a constitutional court and civil court. Any dispute regarding infringement of the laws of the Commonwealth can be taken here. Cases are settled by independent judges, who need not be Hammish. Judges in each case are appointed by the Seneschal and agreed by both the defendant and the prosecutor. When no agreement can be reached, it is simply decided by the Seneschal alone. Very few cases are actually brought to the General Court as laws are rarely broken in the Commonwealth, although the legal system was created after a major constitutional crisis whereby a member was elected on a 200% turnout. Regional Governments Regional Governments have powers which are agreed both in the Constitution and by the Chachis. These regions are governed by citizens who are appointed by the Seneschal. After proving they are effective governors, Houses may become responsible for more than one region at a time. Regions are largely cultural elements, and governing normally takes the course of deciding on local systems of government, creating regional laws and developing the culture and history of the regions. In this sense, regional governance is the most creative element of the Commonwealth and the best avenue through which culture is developed more generally. Some regions, known formally as colonies, are governed directly by the Hammish executive. These territories include small island and trading bases such as Truva. Governors are not appointed for these regions as they are governed directly and centrally.